Pancakes
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: Eagle decied that he wants to make pancakes. There is one problem though: Eagle can't cook! [Fluff, L/H/E]


Title: Pancakes  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: This is based on the Manga. Fluff. A threesome. I don't know if that counts as Shounen-ai, but...  
  
Pairings: L/H/E  
  
----------  
  
Hikaru woke to the smell of... Burnt food. Wrinkling her nose as she hopped out of bed, she pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants before leaving the safety of her room to following the smell.  
  
As she trotted along the corridors, she found the smell leading her to the small kitchen that Umi often used to cook pastries and cakes in. Quietly sliding open the glass door, she found the source of the awful smell.  
  
"Eagle! WHAT are you doing?!"  
  
Eagle turned around from where he stood at the stove, looking very guilty.  
  
"Cooking?" He said, looking hopeful.  
  
"I didn't know you could cook." Hikaru said indignantly.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Hikaru let out a huge sigh and slapped her forehead. "Yes, I think I picked that much up from the smell. What on earth are you trying to cook?"  
  
"The smell isn't THAT bad-" Eagle began indignantly, but Hikaru interrupted him.  
  
"Yes it is. I could smell it all the way from my bedroom."  
  
"Oh." Eagle went back to looking guilty. "Pancakes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pancakes. I was trying to cook pancakes."  
  
Hikaru blinked and looked around at the room, which now looked as if a small hurricane has swept through it. The red and blue tiled floor, and the wood counter where covered in flour. The "pancakes" where burnt to a crisp and where beginning to shrink. A large trail of milk was dripping from the counter to a small lake on the floor. Hikaru winced.  
  
"I don't suppose you would be willing to help me?" Eagle said pleadingly.  
  
Throwing her hands in the air, Hikaru sighed. "Alright! I'll help! I really hope my insurance covers pancake accidents."  
  
"Your what?" Eagle asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
----------  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Eagle insisted as Hikaru, hands on hips, inspected the very overcooked pancake. The blackened thing hardly looked like food at all, more like a very large piece of charcoal.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"I'm guessing that goes in the trash?" Eagle ventured. Hikaru let out a little snort of laughter as she dumped the black object into the garbage can.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
As the two went back to work, Hikaru noticed a small something hidden in between the bread keeper and the toaster oven. Stopping what she was doing, she moved over to investigate. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a small radio. Checking the CD compartment, a smile spread across Hikaru's face. A second later, Eagle jumped, nearly dropping the bowl of batter, as a popular Japanese song filled the little room happily.  
  
"Don't DO that!" The blond said crossly. Hikaru grinned as she went back to flipping pancakes.  
  
"Have I heard this before?" Eagle asked, referring to the music. Hikaru nodded after a moment's thought.  
  
"Yeah, I think Umi's played it before. It's called Hummingbird, it's one of Umi's favorites."  
  
Eagle bounced along happily to the music, and Hikaru had to cover her face with both hands to muffle her laughter.  
  
"What? I like it!"  
  
Hikaru simply laughed.  
  
----------  
  
Two spills, five towels, six sponges, and exactly forty-two paper napkins later, Hikaru and Eagle stood proudly over a large pan of perfectly cooked pancakes.  
  
"Now we eat!" Eagle said gleefully.  
  
"Somehow I think we should clean up first." Hikaru said dryly, looking around the kitchen, which had gone from like a small hurricane to a large tornado had been through it.  
  
Eagle looked around as well, and nodded slowly. "It is rather... messy. Umi will kill is if she finds out about this." He said this as if they where at the zoo, and had just finished throwing some chips into the tigers pen when he had noticed the sign that said, "Please Do Not Feed the Animals."  
  
Hikaru began putting away the milk as she tried not to imagine what Umi would do to them if she found out they had been messing with HER kitchen.  
  
"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." Hikaru agreed. "I don't want to be the one to tell her we cooked in her kitchen."  
  
"Just what have you two been doing? You know Umi will kill you when she finds out."  
  
Both of them whirled around to face the intruder.  
  
"Oh PLEASE don't tell Lantis!" Eagle yelped, his eyes widening. "She'll kill us!"  
  
Hikaru held out the tray of pancakes. "You can have some if you help us clean up and don't tell."  
  
The black haired man let out a huge sigh. "If we get caught, I'm not going to stop Umi from killing you."  
  
The two criminal's winced visibly. Umi's anger at someone using her kitchen would be enough to kill each of them seven times, slowly and brutally.  
  
"Maybe we should take the pancakes to the normal kitchen." Hikaru suggested. "Once we clean up of course."  
  
----------  
  
"I still can't believe that you two cooked something edible in UMI'S kitchen and got away with it." Lantis shook his head in amazement.  
  
"Hey, I can cook!" Hikaru protested as Eagle snickered behind her. She glared at him before leaning over and stealing a piece of his pancake with her fork.  
  
"Hey!" Eagle yelped indignantly. "That was mine!"  
  
Hikaru smirked as she chewed the maple syrup covered food.  
  
"It was very yummy. Thank you."  
  
Eagle was about to say something in return when Lantis froze. His two companions whirled around to see what he was looking so intently at...  
  
...Only to see Umi standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um..... Hi?" Hikaru ventured.  
  
"Hey guys!" Umi said brightly. She was fully dressed and had a white and blue apron on. "I'm just down here to borrow some milk - Somehow I ran out, which is odd because I got new milk just the other day." She frowned for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Really?" Eagle was trying to look pleasantly interested and failing horribly. Hikaru had to poke him in the side several times to stop him from bursting out laughing as Umi searched the fridge for milk.  
  
"Ah! Here it is." Umi shut the door with a snap, straightening up with the container of milk in hand.  
  
"What are you making?" Hikaru called after her as she exited the kitchen.  
  
Umi turned her head just enough to flash them a cheerful smile. "Pancakes!"  
  
----------  
  
Ghost Dancer: God, do you know how long this has been sitting on my hard drive waiting to be finished? Months I tell you! Oh, and before you kill me, I like Umi. Heh. ^^  
  
Chibi Umi: Yeah. Right.  
  
Ghost Dancer: Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed my Rayearth fics! You guys encouraged me enough to write more, and if you hadn't reviewed I would never have finished this. Enjoy!  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
